


【殇凛】事后

by SiRemus



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiRemus/pseuds/SiRemus
Summary: * 没什么情节的流水账，字面意义上的“事后”（捂脸）。因为3.14过去了嘛……23333* 脑子里的简单设定是双向暗恋。凛雪鸦以为殇不患对他只有合作情谊，而自己是真的动心，不想输得很难看就溜了；殇不患则以为凛雪鸦“跑路”是因为玩够了。其间隐晦地夹杂了殇不患被下药的桥段。* 总之是个自我满足的恶趣味短打，如果甜，是他们甜，ooc全是我的。
Relationships: 殇凛
Kudos: 5





	【殇凛】事后

殇不患睁开眼时，看到凛雪鸦不知何时已坐起身，懒懒散散地靠着床榻内侧的墙，悠闲地抽着烟，目光毫无目的地停在前方不知何处，仿佛在思索什么。往日高高束起的长发如今披散下来，中衣领口倒是一如既往大剌剌地敞开着，裸露的皮肤虽被长发隐隐绰绰挡住，仍可看见其上有些隐隐泛红的印记。从凛雪鸦那支烟杆的烟锅中袅袅飘散出的白烟，让殇不患一时有些恍惚，分不清昨夜的一切到底是真是幻，他不由得就想透过这烟，把凛雪鸦看得更清楚些。

他这边一动，刚才仿佛老僧入定般坐着的凛雪鸦便偏过头来似笑非笑看着他：“你醒啦？”殇不患下意识“嗯”了一声，刚想问问他昨晚的事到底是真的，还是又一个掠风窃尘的恶劣玩笑，就听凛雪鸦在那边说道：“想不到英勇果敢的殇大侠做梦都想和在下同赴云雨，怎样？昨晚在下有让殇大侠满意吗？”

听到自己昨晚动情时为了哄那人高兴不小心说出口的大实话这会儿又从那人嘴里轻佻地蹦出来，英勇果敢的殇不患大侠到底有些绷不住，闹了个脸红，支支吾吾“你你我我”了半天，愣是没说出一个完整的句子来。

凛雪鸦见他这样，心情顿时大好，“哈哈”笑了起来。殇不患被他笑得心里又升起些被戏耍的气恼，这气恼夹着些许心虚，最终化成了一句有气无力的“你闭嘴”。凛雪鸦从善如流闭上了嘴，只笑吟吟地看着殇不患，同时将烟杆换到右手，左手伸进被子底下握住了殇不患的右手。

从前自己为了追求玩弄恶人的愉悦孜孜不倦地跟在这个男人身后，有过愉快的合作，更多的是被嫌弃。原先不以为意，过了好久才惊觉，自己追求的愉悦不知何时起已经变了味。如果对方是个大恶人，或者随便什么其他人，他或许会抱着游戏的心情玩到对方崩溃或者一方腻了为止，可对方是殇不患，偏偏是殇不患，这个给自己带来过极致愉悦的男人并不吃自己那一套，短暂的合作还好说，可是若真论起感情……

凛雪鸦不曾想过自己也会有狼狈奔逃的一天，虽然于外人看来会认为他终究玩够了，所以走了。可他自己知道，他动了不该动的心。于是，原先是殇不患老躲着他，现在是他主动避开殇不患。呵，或许也谈不上避开，殇不患可能并不曾想过要找他。

主动避开殇不患以后，凛雪鸦不再真正愉悦过，他还像以前一样，带着满肚子计划去碰瓷那些大奸大恶之人，可是当他按照剧本演到谢幕时，他却再难感受到愉悦，好像只是做了一件极其普通的事。丢了心的他比以前更无往不利，但到底是丢了心。

他借此消停了好一阵，隐姓埋名过了段真正意义上的普通人的生活，不料却在这时再次碰上了被人追杀的殇不患。嗯……真的是不料吗？

借着对手用在殇不患身上的手段，凛雪鸦到底套出了殇不患大侠的真心话，原来老实正直的殇大侠的心早已被自己偷走。天下闻名的大盗怀揣着至宝却不自知，这可不是一个大笑话吗？突如其来的狂喜和着这有些荒诞的事实让凛雪鸦放肆地大笑起来，随即一切都脱离了所谓的“正轨”。但是管他呢，凛雪鸦现在从身到心都再一次获得了极致的愉悦，他不想再撒开手。

被握住右手的殇不患看到凛雪鸦脸上那抑制不住的笑意，多少猜到了这人在想什么，于是他将自己的手指一根根插进对方的指缝中，和对方十指交握。随即又屈肘支着身体坐起来，就着交握的手把凛雪鸦拉到怀里，无奈地叹了一声：“你啊。”

只是，殇不患大侠，您还记得自己在被追杀吗？


End file.
